Your Guardian Angel
by The Nearly Missed
Summary: Just a little one-shot I thought up while listening to Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Don't own anything.


**A/N: Hey there! This idea just popped into my head as I was listening to the song Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, which I don't own. Nor do I own Death Note or any other real-life things I may have mentioned in this. (: Listen to the song while reading for a better experience! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mello rolled over on his bunk bed, the near decade-old wood creaking beneath him. He let out a heavy sigh, jealous of his soundly sleeping roommate below him. Or so he thought.

"When I see your smile," he heard a murmured singing from the bottom bunk. The gamer continued, "the tears run down my face; I can't replace."

The blond sat up as quietly as he could, cringing at the small protests the bunks gave. One arm supported him as he listened to Matt's voice.

"And now that I'm strong I have figured out, how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul, and I know," Mello bit his lip and found himself swaying gently to the rhythm of the redhead's song. "I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one."

Deep blue eyes peeked over the edge of the bunk, only to find Matt with his eyes closed, ear buds in, his chin bobbing lightly to the music. Red hair messily framed his relaxed face, and his Lego MP3 player he'd gotten a few years back was clutched in one hand. His lips moved slowly, "I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven."

Mello rolled back into his original position on the mattress, pulling the indigo covers back over him while still sitting up. His eyes stared into the wall, ears strained to hear Matt's whisper-like singing.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay," Mello found his own voice humming to the tune, eyes closed to the world. "Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one."

"Don't have to show me, Matt," Mello mumbled to himself at the lyric.

Matt, ear buds stuffed in his ear canal, didn't hear him and kept up his song, "I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven, 'cause you're my..."

Mello's eyes slid open, thinking about the last line Matt had just uttered. _Would he really give his life for me?_ he wondered, _I know it's just a song, but still..._

"You're my... my true love, my whole heart. Please don't throw that away." Mello held his breath subconsciously. The song continued, "'Cause I'm here for you. Please don't walk away. Please tell me you'll stay! Woah, stay, woah."

Matt's voice crescendoed and Mello closed his eyes, hoping no one in their neighboring rooms would hear Matt's bellows.

"Use me as you will; Pull my strings just for a thrill," the blond's eyebrows scrunched together. Did Matt think he'd use him? He let out his breath. "And I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning gray."

Mello rested his head on his fist, which was balanced on his blanket-covered knee. The lyrics swirled around in his head, as Matt's voice finished the last chorus, "I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven."

Matt's singing ceased, and Mello slowly lowered himself back onto the sheets. He closed his eyes, mind buzzing with thoughts. He drifted off quickly. The song replayed in Matt's ears, the redhead still mumbled the words until he too succumbed to sleep.

The next morning, news of L's death came to the orphanage. Mello's jaw dropped as Roger delivered the tragic information. The blond stormed to his room and shoved as much as he could into a duffel bag. He was gone by dinnertime.

As the almost-fifteen-year-old stared back at the orphanage for what seemed to be the last time, he found himself with one face on his mind, and one tune in his heart. He sang the words quietly as he stepped slowly out into the world.

_"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you brings me to heaven..."_


End file.
